


In The Beginning

by KissMyAssButt67



Series: The Damned, The Soulless and The Fallen [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boy King of Hell Sam, Boy King!Sam, Demon!Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyAssButt67/pseuds/KissMyAssButt67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the beginning there were two demons who destroyed the whole of Heaven.<br/>One angel survived.<br/>It was little wonder why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Beginning

**In the beginning**

Sam Winchester was frozen in place, sitting in a wooden chair looking at the gory scene of which surrounded him. He was slumped against the wooden chair; his legs spread slightly, his arms resting on the arm rest of the chair. A very demonic Dean Winchester stood behind her, stroking his neck and face with cold scarred skin. In front of them Castiel, strong, bold, rebellious Castiel who only last year had called him boy was looking at Dean. It was clear then, to the younger Winchester, the reasons for everything Castiel ever did. Dean didn’t seem to notice, he was like a fan girl giddy that of all the demons Sam chose him, he was here with Sam. Sam looked up and saw black eyes. He knew Castiel could see more, he could see his scorched face, the scars and burns of the Mark of Cain and yet Castiel looked at Dean with nothing short of love, adoration. Castiel had been raised in Heaven, bred and groomed in the land of eternal peace but he looked to Dean like Dean was his real Heaven, like Heaven was fake and Dean had appeared and suddenly Heaven seemed Dean. He understood then that Castiel truly meant it; he and Dean felt a true profound bond. Dean overpowered every greater being Castiel had ever known with nothing less than a cocky smirk and a deadly glint in his eyes. Sam could understand Castiel. “Finish him Sammy, be my King” Dean purred in Sam’s ear. Sam wondered if Dean could kill Castiel, Castiel could never kill him. Not once could Castiel turn his back on Dean, he fell for him, he died for him, he disobeyed for him, and when he died he would just go to Hell. Sam looked up at Dean, “You do it” he demanded. Dean dropped his hands approached Castiel devoid of emotion and Sam had to believe that was worse for the angel. He had just watched the last Knight of Hell destroy his family one by one, torturing them all and Castiel had not said a word. He truly was a selfish being, because to his twisted mind Dean was God now, Dean had taken over and the angels who turned against Dean had blasphemed, God would punish those who turned against him with heavenly wrath. Therefore Dean was in the right. Sam wanted to see if Dean would kill Castiel, he didn’t believe he would. Dean brought up his blade, “Goodbye Castiel of Heaven” and with what Castiel believed to be his last breath, “Cas of Dean” and that made Dean falter. There was no soul for Castiel to fix, no heart to reach to, Dean was not Dean but that tiny trickle of soul and grace that had melded, what was left of Castiel’s mark was thrashing against the darkness, against the evil and corruption. Castiel was his. Castiel raised his shaking hands in a pathetic excuse of defence for an angel who could smite Dean within seconds. “Dean, please. We’re family, remember, I chose you, your my exception, your my favourite one, your my human” Dean gripped the blade tighter, “I am nobodies, angel” he spat. Castiel flinched, “You said I was yours Dean, you’d have me. Cursed or not. I am a fallen angel without brethren, with dying grace. I’m pretty cursed” it was a pathetic attempt to find anything in the abyss of what was left of Dean Winchester. “Dean!” Sam yelled, desperately trying to stop the knight of Hell, some of the old Sam breaking past the yellow mist and the black corruption, the Sam that was Castiel’s friend and Dean’s brother. Dean froze, “Keep him, a pet, something to boast to the others about. Your own angel” Dean thought on this.

The conditions to Dean not destroying the world, to Dean not leaving Sam, to Dean not serving Crowley in anyway the demon demanded was Sam acting like Dean’s king because Dean needed it, he felt numb without it. Sam was commanding Dean to take the pet, to bring pride to their kingdom, for he had enslaved an angel of the Lord. Though, according to said angel, Dean was already his Lord. Dean dropped the first blade and gripped Castiel’s chin. The angel did not flinch but he did drop his arms, prepared to accept his fate. “Would you like that angel? Wanna come home with me, be mine?” Dean asked while stroking his new found pet’s hair. It didn’t matter what Castiel said, after a while he would learn to want Dean. The demon didn’t expect Castiel to lean into his touch, to sob. He had watched his whole brethren die and not a tear had fallen. The moment Dean mentioned staying together forever it was like something desperate had broken in Castiel, a damn had broken. “No more mind control, no more wars, no more death, just me, you and Sam” Dean whispered in his ear. Castiel fell against Dean’s chest, falling into the demon’s arms. “Don’t leave me” he begged brokenly and Dean actually cracked a smile, a true Dean Winchester ‘isn’t this angel cute with his misunderstandings of humanity’ smile. “No more leaving,” Dean promised while he stroked Castiel’s hair. Sam stood over, walking over the angel corpses and he looked down at Dean. Dean looked up, petting Castiel’s hair. “Thank you” he whispered. Somewhere deep inside the rot Dean Winchester was sitting in a dark room, chained to his chair, but that was ok, because Castiel was kneeling at his feet and the chains seemed to have lifted. Castiel rested his head against Dean’s thigh and Dean sighed. The physical Dean let his eyes flash green, “Thank you.” he said again, more firm. Sam’s eyes flashed brown, “Just Cause” and Dean smirked. “Just cause” Winchester’s didn’t say I love you. This would have to do.


End file.
